organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The African Job
The United Crime Corps. gathered a host of fellow criminals to attempt a raid on an African warlord's compound. The man had a bounty on him by the government due to his various activities, and several of the heist members wished to cash in on it. Heist Blog Primary Objectives *Steal the Warlord's cache in gems and precious metals Secondary Objectives *Kill Warlord- The government has offered a reward of $ 5 million to the individual or individuals who take the warlord down. Confirmation should be given through video footage. *Raid Armory: Capture all weapons in the warlord's armory, distributed evenly amongst the participating gangs. *Save The Children: Free child soldiers/slaves. No extra reward. *Kill 2nd-In-Commands: The warlord has five other leaders in the compound; each of these men are worth 500k and the government wants proof of their deaths. Participants: *United Crime Corps. (running the heist) *Appalachian Vipers *Cicada *Los Sicarios *Omnia Venena *The Wolves *Zolnerowich Bratva Prelude Upon arrival into Africa, all participating members were picked up by UCC drivers and taken to a hotel. They met in the hotel's conference room to discuss plans and preparation for the heist. After the conference and general socialization, the participants returned to their rooms to relax. They were then driven to an area outside the warlord's compound, where they received orders as to how they would be positioned for the heist. The Heist The heist itself involved seven stages; the four objectives themselves, the sniper cover provided by Patton and Valkyrie, defending the jeeps, the warlord's movements, and the escape. The first five occurred concurrently, and the sixth at the end. Going for the Gold *Cicada hacks the security cameras *All members of the team successfully enter *Omni Key eliminates one of the Warlord's lieutenants *Slava interrupts a rape, kills the rapist and sets the victim free *Slava leaves to join the group getting the children, as the gold part is almost finished *Several trucks leave, leaving a token force to guard the gold *Forces get ambushed by a second-in-command. Several heist members lost, stalemate achieved. *Lullaby and Sergei reach, break stalemate. Sergei is killed, Lullaby bags a second-in-command. *Omni-Key kills several stragglers, blows up two trucks of the warlord's troops. *Last of the gold is loaded up, last trucks move out. Killing the Warlord *Cicada hacks the security cameras *Lullaby and Sergei successfully enter; four men set up sniping locations *Three guards outside killed *Warlord's guards killed *Warlord killed *Lullaby & Omnia Venena backup go to the aid of the men getting the gold Think of the Children! *Cicada hacks he cameras *Four guards killed outside *Team successfully enters *Slava arrives, gets chewed out by Patton for abandoning his post *Slava continues on to meet the team, with Patton notifying them of his arrival *The children are reached, and resistance is nullified *Most of children evacuated; token force left as guard. *Attacked by twenty of the Warlord's men. 8 members kill ten, lose 3 before all are held at gunpoint. *Slava takes out second-in-command, breaking standoff and letting heist members kill the remaining forces. *Rest of children evacuated, heist members withdraw. Hostile Disarmament *Cicada hacks the cameras *All members of team successfully enter *Three guards move in to investigate, are all killed *The men take the signal to start the raid *As they're loading, a group of a couple dozen men attack in a disorganized wave. All 24 are slaughtered. *A few more waves of men attack N0 5C0P3Z *Patton and Valkyrie kill a guard *Patton kills one of the Second-in-Commands *Patton is notified of the guards entering the tower *Valkyrie kills second-in-command, Patton drops other two. *Patton coordinates defenses of the gold and children teams *Patton and Valkyrie give sniper support to the ambushed team. *Contacted about choppers. Valkyrie takes out two via the pilots, Patton take out one structurally and blows one up. *Valkyrie and Patton's guard tower is hit by an RPG. Both survive the attack and proceed to killing the man who attempted to kill them. Guarding the Rear *Jeep guards come under attack from Warlord's men; 2 dead *Men guarding the escape route ambushed by gunships; Patton & Valkyrie take them out. Headless Chicken Patrol *Two of the Warlord's men and one of his Second-in-Commands investigate the guard tower where Patton and Valkyrie are sniping *Several jeeps full of the Warlord's men move to investigate the parked vehicles to be used in the escape. *Jeeps reach vehicles, attack. 2 lost *12 men investigate the gold & gems warehouse, lead by the Ethukile Beast, a second-in-command. Attack and are cut down. *20 men assault the group guarding the children. Lose half, but have the rest of the gang members at gunpoint. Slava interrupts and lets the heist members kill the remaining Warlord's men. *Men start breaking and running. 24 men storm the armory, are cut down. *Remnants of Warlord's men attempt guard front entrance of compound. 11 are killed including the man who lead the group. *Attempt to take out Patton & Valkyrie with an RPG. Fail. Getting Away *The trucks use the escape route *Ivan, Saitou, Slava, and Lullaby take a helicopter to bail Patton and Valkyrie. *Omni tries to get a seat in the helicopter. Fails. *Rescue of Patton and Valkyrie successful. *Omni and Declan's jeep's engine is "accidentally" shot out by Patton *Escape successful. Riding Off Into the Sunset *All members of the heist meet up at an undisclosed location *Omni and Declan try and confront Patton, but are stymied by the rest of the gangs. Results Category:Events